Accepting Death
by mikan kisses
Summary: Isabella is a tweleve year old girl who has recently discovered she has lung cancer. What happens when she goes to live with her dad so a specialist doctor can help her? What if the doctor and his family aren't quite what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story and I recently got a laptop so I'll probably update everyday. Also, I noticed usually when people first make a story they make the chapters extremly short so I'll try and write a really long chapter then maybe it will be average size.**

**Review please, I want to know if people like my story and constructive critisim is also welcome.**

**In my story Edward was fifteen when he was changed but everyone else is the same age as in the book.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me unfortunately. :P**

**Chapter One : Bonjour monsieur, je veux dire le docteur.**

**Bella's Pov**

_My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I am tweleve years old, I am moving to forks to live with Charlie my dad so I can get treated for lung cancer._

"Are you sure this is what you want Bella?" My mum inquired as we stood in the airport.

I inhaled deeply."completely. You?" I eyed my mother as she laughed nervously.

She took a deep breath before replying "Yes, yes honey, you know this Doctor Cullen is currently working at a hospital in Forks and he's just recently moved from France, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Bella he's a specialist for cases like yours".

She didn't notice me flinch at the word _lifetime_ yes..I really guess this is my _one _opportunity.

"Oh but Bella sweetie, you know I'll miss you so much!" She then began crying and as I hugged her I felt tears prickling at my eyes but I couldn't cry, not now, Renee needed me to be strong for her.

"It's ok mum, I'll not be by myself, Char...Dad will be there too you know." I felt relieved as I saw her give me a genuine smile and I smiled back and then boarded the plane.

It wasn't too bad that I had lung cancer, I once read that dying is much easier than life..I guess that's true in some aspects. Life is full of illnesses and losing those who you love but death is much more peaceful. Even though I'll probably be in pain before I die I'm not worried. What's a little bit of pain compared to a eternity of happiness? Nothing.

I turned on my eyepod and put on a beautiful piano song I had recently downloaded. I imagined myself running my hands along the piano keys, I missed my piano. Playing piano was one of the only things my mother would let me do, she was very overprotective of me and because I was basically forced into piano I became really good and actually began to love playing. Recently I started composing my own songs.

"Mom...I don't want to wake up yet..." I opened my eyes to a flight attendant nervously shaking me. I could imagine the colour of the blush that just came across my face as I scurried to my feet.

As I got off the flight I scanned the airport for Charlie, he was holding up a rather shabby sign that had "**Bella**" written across it in a big messy scrawl, I let out a giggle as I imagined my father writing that, it was just so thoughtful.

Once he noticed me he let out a big heartwarming grin and then unexpectedly he yelled out "Bella!" I felt my face turn bright red once again, I hoped this was something that I wasn't going to be making a habit of.

I started walking towards Charlie I saw him waving at me and grinning walking at a pace that seemed almost like he was about to suddenly burst into a run and as I smiled back at him I tripped over my feet and just as I was about to fall on the ground someone caught me.

I looked up to see a girl that wasn't that much taller than me with black messy hair that must have taken ages to style and beautiful topaz eyes.

"Hi!" She beamed at me. I timidly smiled back her, admiring how beautiful she was, I feel sorry for her friends they must take a huge hit to the self-esteem.

A tall man also with topaz just as hansome as her then walked up and tapped her shoulder

"Alice! Have you found this 'Isabella' girl yet?" So her name is Alice? How did he know my name?

He then noticed me and something flickered in his eyes "I mean your cousin Isabella fox, is she here yet?"

"Oh no Isabella is on the next flight" She then turned to me

"What's your name? My name is Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper, oh we're going to be such good friends, you could maybe even call us sisters!" She then giggled as if she was enjoying some private joke.

"My name is I-Isabella but you can call me Bella." I timidly smiled up at her and as if on cue I could feel the blush warming my cheeks. Jasper then tensed up.

"Alice, I believe we should be going" I looked up into his eyes and they where pitch black and he was talking with his teeth clenched together. Fear suddenly pulsed through me.

"Oh Bella, we must be going but I'll see you soon, if you ever have any problems just phone me" She slipped me a piece of paper with her number written across it in such neat writing it looked as though it had been printed.

Someone then tapped my shoulder, I almost jumped out of my skin but I calmed down as soon as I noticed it was only Charlie. "Come on Bella lets go home."

As we got into the car I turned on my ipod and began listening to some piano to avoid awkward silence.

When we arrived home I climbed out of the car and almost fell but steadied myself at the last second on the car frame.

Charlie carried my bags up to my room and left them on the ground.

"I haven't decorated because I thought you might want to choose the colours and stuff yourself" He then nervously scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine Char..Dad." I looked around the room, it was the same light purple it had been since every summer I had visited before. The only difference was the black laptop sitting on the desk in the corner of the room.

"Oh dad, you shouldn't have!" He smiled a boyish grin at me.

"It's ok Bells, I wanted to get you something and it's already set up, I thought it would be useful for the hospital you know, I don't want you to be bored."

"Thanks dad" I then walked over to him and we shared a awkward hug.

My dad then ordered pizza and we went to bed, tomorrow would be a long day. My first trip to the hospital and my first meeting with this Doctor Cullen, perhaps I should speak in French to make things a bit easier for him..they did say he was from France. I hope he is kind and doesn't just pity me like the other doctors do.

I changed into my pyjamas and brushed my teeth before lying down in bed.

I took out my notepad and began humming the notes I had written, I then added a few more, my song was finished. I set my notepad on the side table and turned off the light.

I let out a little cough and it felt like I had just tried to swallow a knife and I winced.

I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep trying to ignore the pain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, so how was that? Don't be too harsh this is my first story afterall.**

**Constructive critisim is welcome and don't worry the next chapter will be more intresting.**

**I'm not sure how many words this is but hopefully this chapter is not painfully short or painfully long.**

**The next chapter will be longer, depending on how many reviews I get.**

**If I get over 10 reviews I'll write one about three times the size of this one.**

**Alice is 16, Jasper 17, Rose 18, Emmett 18 and Edward 15, Carlisle 23 and Esme 25**

**I know the ages are only slightly different than the real story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote chapter one about half a hour ago.**

**I thought chapter one was a ok length, this one is probably going to be shorter because I'm tired. I'm updating tomorrow anyway.**

**I want to say thank you to Bluebaby3296 (my first reviewer yay!!)**

**and I kept Edward at 15 because that means he'll be more boyish and short tempered and he is toned btw:)**

**Twilight doesn't belong to me it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Now for Alice's Pov.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alice's Pov**

Recently I've been having visions of Edward in love with a vampire, the visions are always blurred so I have no idea what she looks like.

My whole family is filled with joy, even Edward. All we know about her is her name is Isabella Marie Swan. She has long brown hair and golden eyes.

I felt a vision comming on and I let my self be sucked into it.

_A beautiful girl with long brown hair with gentle curls in it and long brown bangs and blue eyes around eleven or twelve years of age is walking in a airport._

_She looks over at a sign with the name '__**Bella**__' written on it rather poorly. She stares at it for a moment before smiling. She's walking across the floor focusing only on the mans face. She trips over her own feet and lands on the hard floor. She lets out a little wimper and a violent cough before standing back up and fixing her clothes._

_The man runs towards her and she blushes a bright crimson colour._

_"Isabella Marie Swan, what a clumsy girl you are, are you alright?"_

_"Yes Char- I mean dad."_

_-vision ends-_

I took a sharp intake of breath, and relaxed and once. I noticed why, Jasper was standing right in frount of me.

"Jasper! Edward mustn't know!" I could feel my voice getting hysterical I was almost at the hyperventilating stage.

Bella was a human? Oh no

No, no, no! Maybe it was some mistake, she did look just as pale as us.

She was easily just as beautiful as a vampire but then I remembered the bright blue eyes with the dark black rim around them and the the fact that she fell.

Vampires are incredibly graceful, we don't fall.

Then I remembered the blush and the violent cough.

She was definitely a human, probably the most beautiful human in existence but a human.

"Jasper!" I listened to my voice, I sounded weak and pathetic and almost as if I was about to cry.

He calmed me down and then sat down beside me "Alice, what's wrong?"

I was really grateful that it was only Jasper and I in the house now.

"Jasper! Bella...she's.." he waited patiently for me to finish.

"She's a human Jasper, she's a human and she's about twelve years old!"

"Alice, what airport was she at?" I looked into his eyes before answering.

"Jazz..she was at forks airport, she'll be ariving there in about thirty minutes."

He picked me up walked outside to his car and put me inside and closed the door.

"Jazz, we're going to meet her?" He nodded and he sped off towards the airport.

"Alice, if we split up we have a better chance of finding her."

I nodded and then headed north.

I was looking around the crowd and I couldn't see her anywhere then I turned around and she was right beside me.

I then seen Bella walking across the ground and looking at her father who grinned and waved and Bella smiled back and was about to trip over her own feet.

I caught her.

"Hi" I gave her the warmest, biggest and brightest smile I could.

She was momentarily stunned.

Just then Jasper tapped my shoulder and I turned around.

"Alice! Have you found this 'Isabella' girl yet?" Bella looked shocked at the fact that Jasper knew her name then Jasper looked at Bella and looked shocked that she was a human. Then I think he realised she was Bella.

Bella definitely had vampire beauty and once she's a vampire she will probably be even more beautiful than Rose.

"I mean your cousin Isabella Fox, is she here yet?"

Nice save Jazz "Oh no Isabella is on the next flight" I then turned to her and looked at her clothes, those will be the first thing to go once she's my sister.

"What's your name? My name is Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper, oh we're going to be such good friends, you could even call us sisters!" Oh Bella we really will be sisters. I was giggiling and jumping for joy on the inside. Rosalie was my sister, but me and Bella will be sisters and best friends. It's going to be so wonderful

"My name is I-Isabella but you can call me Bella." She spoke in a very soft, clear, frail voice and then timidly smiled up at me. I then noticed something else, Bella's heartbeat wasn't as strong as the average humans was and her skin was a bit too pale. I looked up at Bella again and noticed a warm blush on her cheek.

"Alice, I believe we should be going now." I quickly glanced into Jasper's eyes and noticed they where black and then I looked back to Bella, she was looking at jasper, her eyes where widened in fear and her heart beat was speeding up.

"Oh Bella, we must be going now but I'll see you soon, if you ever have any problems just phone me." I slipped her a piece of paper with my phone number on it. I had written it in the car when we where driving to the airport.

I noticed her father comming closer and he tapped her shoulder she almost leaped in the air, me and Jazz took it as our cue to exit when she turned around to see who had tapped her.

When we arrived home everyone was already back from hunting.

I blocked my mind from Edward and hoped that Jasper did too.

"Me and Jazz need to go hunting." Everyone turned around and looked into Jazz's eyes and nodded.

Lots of questions clouded up my mind, why was Bella so pale, why was her heartbeat so weak and why did she look so frail.

I felt myself being sucked into a vision

_Bella was sitting on a chair in a hospital._

_A nurse came out and said to her " will see you now."_

_Bella walked into the room. _

_Bonjour docteur Cullen, je vous ai entendu où de France, j'ai également habité en France pendant quelques années ainsi mon Français est juste comme bon que mon anglais. Je me demandais il serais plus facile pour vous si je parlais en français ?_

_Carlisle is holding a pen then looks up at Bella "it's ok, I can also speak english as well as I speak french."_

_"I'm sorry but I don't know your name, the nurse seems to have misplaced my document."_

_"My name is Isabella Marie Swan but since I'm going to be here alot, you can call me Bella, my documents will show you that my name is Isabella, I'm twelve years old and I have lung cancer."  
she smiles up at Carlisle_

_He looks at her shocked and then does something I've never seen him do in his whole life, he drops his pen._

---vision end---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------That's the end of chapter two, I'll probably update in another few hours...depends If I have anything to do.

Please review, I want to know if people are actually reading my stories

and If there is any spelling mistakes It's probably because I type quite fast, laptops are easier to type on than computers:)


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to BrokenAngel12012**

**You are the first person to encourage me to continue this story :)**

**Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do.....NOT own Twilight except in my dreams....**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Carlisle Pov**_(this is so cool)_

I felt someones presence in the room, I pretended I hadn't noticed. Some humans were very perceptive and noticed even the smallest details.

"Bonjour docteur Cullen, je vous ai entendu où de France, j'ai également habité en France pendant quelques années ainsi mon Français est juste comme bon que mon anglais. Je me demandais il serais plus facile pour vous si je parlais en français ?"

I looked up rather shocked that someone was talking to me in French.

I smiled a very stubtle smile at her that she might not have noticed. I remembered one time I had smiled at someone who had been told one of their dear relatives had died and they were utterly appalled.

"It's ok" I told her. " I can also speak english as well as I can speak french." One of the bonuses of living for eternity.

I quickly looked to my desk and realised there was no file on it.

I inwardly frowned, the nurses have been slacking off their work recently.

"I'm sorry but I don't know your name, the nurse seems to have misplaced my document." _again._

She pondered for a moment probably deciding if she should speak in english or in french.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan but since I'm going to be here alot, you can call me Bella, my documents will show you that my name is Isabella, I'm twelve years old and I have lung cancer."

She smiled up at me as if she was unsure what to say. I almost choked, her name is Isabella Marie Swan, the one from Alice's visions?

Then I did something so out of character I myself was shocked, I dropped my pen.

Bella timidly walked over and picked up my pen and handed it to me.

I had to pull myself together. "So Bella, please take a seat." I sat down facing her at the other side of my desk. I had my notebook and pen infrount of me.

I put my hands on my lap in a professional manner and smiled gently at Bella.

"So Bella how have you been feeling recently, your thoughts are important too I have a degree in therapy so if anything is bothering you please let me know."

"Well my condition doesn't seem to have gotten worse." Her heart beat was like a lie detector and I I knew she was lying. "Well, much worse." She then corrected.

"I do feel kind of sad, I enjoy to play the piano, it's my hobby, passion and obsession you could say."

"Recently I started composing songs but unfortunately since I left my mother to come to Forks to live with Charlie I had to leave my piano behind." She gently frowned at this.

"Please do continue." I encouraged her.

"Have you made any friends yet?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's Pov**

Char...dad doesn't want me attending school because I hate others pitying me and since I just moved to Forks I have no-one to talk to, although I did meet a rather cheerful girl at the airport, her name was Alice and she also introducted me to her boyfriend Jasper."

Doctor Cullen noticebly frowned and a shocked expression came across his face, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights as soon as the name ''Alice' left my mouth.

"Did this Alice girl have short spikey black hair and topaz eyes like myself?" I nodded.

"Doctor Cullen- " I began to say but then he cut me off.

"Carlisle please." He said quickly. I took in his expression, he looked like he was wearing the expression of someone full of wisdom but he couldn't be any older than twenty-five.I looked down at the floor.

"Carlisle, do you know Alice?" My eyes flickered to his face to read his expression.

"Yes..." He looked at me unsure if he should tell me or not. "She's my daughter."

I was sure my mouth was wide open by the expression on Carlisle face, the stress was now less noticeble and I was sure that was humour I seen flicker in his eyes.

"But Doc- Carlisle you couldn't be any older than twenty-five!" I looked at him and I could see the humour growing more prominent in his eyes.

He let out a chuckle. "I have five adopted children." I looked at him in disbelief.

Oh Carlisle, would I perhaps be allowed to visit your children sometime, so I can talk to them?

I seen him thinking this over with very careful consideration as if this was a life or death situation.

"Yes you can come, I'm sure Alice will be delighted to meet you once again." He smiled at me.

"Carlisle, do you have a piano in your home?" I looked up at him with hope.

"Yes I do and you are welcome to play it as you wish. It belongs to my son but I doubt he will mind if you play it." I looked up at him and he looked unsure about something.

"Doctor Cullen, may I visit your house today? My dad won't be back from work until tonight and I'm afraid of being alone." I felt myself shudder, just at the thought of sitting by myself in that house, I used to have nightmares of being alone in that house and dying and now since I was ill that was a huge possibility.

He looked down at me and he looked as if he had settled his inner battle "Yes Bella, you can. I get off work soon anyway, you were my last patient today. We can leave now if you want?"

"Sure let me just tell Charlie first" I smiled up at him, genuinely happy.

We both left his office and I seen Charlie sitting on a chair outside.

"Dad, you can head to work now, Doctor Cullen is taking me to his home so I can meet his children." I beamed up at my dad unable to control my happiness.

Charlie beamed back at me and gave me a hug and then we said our goodbyes.

Doctor Cullen then lead me his car and once we where inside he bombarded me with questions about Alice, when and where and how did I meet her.

I told him and when the questions stopped I put my ipod headphones in my ears and listened to the soothing music of Debussy Clair de lune.

I closed my eyes and thought about meeting Alice again and Carlisle other children, would we get along and would we become friends?

I felt a smile grace my lips as I drifted to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I don't know if that was short or long.**

**Also I would really really like reviews, they make me so happy honestly.**

**Constructive critisim is also welcome.**

**THANK YOU :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy yay, every little review means so much to me and to the person who pointed out my " " mistake, I noticed that but I didn't notice it until I had already posted the chapter unfortunately.**

**I made that mistake because I had no sleep but now I'm wide awake again, I'll probably get a few more chapters in tonight.**

**Thank you Bluebaby3296 for the contructive critisim.**

**Thecookielives27, your review was very inspirational, honestly:)**

**THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO TOOK THEIR TIME TO REVIEW!!**

**I almost died with happiness when I seen that there was NINE reviews:)**

**Also Lil Miss Rosalie - Bella will be 14 when shes a vamp:) so only one year difference.**

**I'm so excited to see if I get anymore reviews tonight, I could even rival Alice's excitement.:)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four**

**Bella's Pov**

I felt myself being carried by a ice scuplture, but I couldn't open my eyes, I was too I remembered Doctor Cullen was taking me to his home.

I opened my eyes to find myself being carried by Doctor Cullen who had a sheepish expression on his face. I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Find this funny do you?" He used a mock anger, I could tell because I could still see the faint traces of a smile in his face.

He set me down and then I got a full view of his house.

It was a beautiful three story house. The door was beautifully carved as where all the windows.

there was lots of flower pots on the porch filled with a ranbow variety of colours and there was a Alice in the doorway.

Wait a minute...

I had to blink to make sure I knew what I was seeing. She wasn't there a moment ago.

She skipped towards me. "See! I told you we would become best friends!" She looked as though she was about to squeal with excitement but I seen Carlilse cast her a warning glace and she calmed down...well a little bit.

"Calisle, some of the others wont be back until later." Alice was now looking Carlisle in the eyes with a very serious manner. I sensed a double meaning behind those words.

Then I seen Alice's lip tremble and I looked at Carlisle, his lips were also trembling.

When I looked in their eyes it looked as though they were having a conversation but before I could comment on it, it was already over.

"Ok Bella, lets come in." Carlisle smiled warmly at me.

"One of my daughters Rosalie and one of my sons Emmett is here and my beautiful wife is also here." I could see his eyes lighten up at the word wife.

Alice took my hand and led me into the house.

I looked up and there was a big, I mean BIG body builder man standing about two centimetres from my face.

I gasped in shock and fell backwards on my bottom. He then looked dumbstruck for a moment before letting out a large booming laugh.

"Well, who is this then!" He offered me a hand up, then mumbled something about my tiny hands.

I then noticed the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my whole life standing beside him, the phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind because this woman absolutely hated me, I could tell.

The glare on her face and the hate radiating from her body told me it all.

I nervously gulped. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan but you can call me Bella."

No-one answered, the air was so thick with tension I felt like I couldn't breath.

My breathing started comming in as gasps and I laid one hand over my chest and one on the back of the sofa for support and closed my eyes.

"Bella, Bella!, is something wrong." I heard Carlilses panicked voice.

"It's ok Carlisle." I breathed

"J-just tired.." I felt my vision clouding up, I wouldn't faint. Not now.

As I turned around all the Cullens looked panicked, even Rosalie. I blinked trying to clear my vision but then I couldn't open my eyes.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell but I wasn't sure who.

Why...why am I so weak?

I thought I heard the frount door opening before I felt myself falling forward and I succumbed to the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok this chapter might not be as long but I'm going to update again later:)**

**Now people PLEASE review, you have no idea how happy reviews give me and the motivation It'll give me to update again soon.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN EVERYONE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Lorel, don't worry I wanted constuctive critisim.**

**Since this is my first story hopefully my next ones will be better.**

**Also I would like to ask people to post their ideas, don't worry and don't be discouraged to post constructive critisim, I want it so I can make my future stories better.**

**Yay total of 10 reviews.**

**Also any review is a good review**

**Lorel, I'll try to use your advice:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did I would be rich :)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four**

**Esme's Pov**

"Oh my, who is that?" I walked in at the same moment that Edward and Jasper did, they looked just as shocked as me to see a young girl scooped up in Alice's arms.

Was the young girl staying here for dinner? Oh no! I only had two hours to go to the supermarket and get some food and cook her a decent meal, the poor thing looked as though she hadn't had a decent meal in months.

"Who is that?" Edward asked and he looked at Alice suspiciously.

"Alice!" He shouted and unconcious girl Alice was carrying flinched.

He then added. "Alice, if you're going to hide your thoughts from me atleast pick a better song to sing repeatedly in your head, the repetitive beat of 'Womaniser' is one of the most annoying things, the only thing more annoying is you singing it."

Emmett then began whistling and looking around with shifty eyes before leaving the room.

Something suspicious was definitely going on.

"Carlilse, why is a human girl in our house?" Edward whispered too low for human ears to detect.

"She's from work, I invited her over so she wouldn't have to stay in the house alone while her father was at work, he won't be home until around .

"Mmm, where am I?" The young girl opened her eyes and turned her face away from Alice's shoulder then she looked back at Alice.

"Wow Alice...you're pretty strong.." She half mumbled and I heard Emmett chuckle from the garage.

I approached her and I was shocked once I saw her face, she was really beautiful and she had the most unique eye colour. She had big wide innocent eyes and long brown hair that had gentle curls in it. She also had a little tiny nose and her lips were silently parted as she was taking in my appearence.

"Hello dear, my name is Esme Cullen, I'm Doctor Cullens wife." I was standing right beside her and leaning down slightly so we had eye contact.

"Hello My name is Bella Swan." Now that she was fully awake I heard her soft clear voice.

"Oh please dear, call me Esme." I smiled at her and she beamed up at me and I began beaming myself. I noticed Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie noticeably relaxed and Edwards eyes narrowed in on them.

"Oh Carlisle dear, I must be going to the supermarket to get food for the dinner." Carlisle smiled at me and I sent Edward a warning glance _Edward I know they're hiding something from you but please remember we currently have a guest. _

He nodded and I noticed Bella look up at him.

She immediately looked away and blushed. Oh how cute, it looks like she has a crush on him. Edward then directed his glare at me and I giggled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alice's Pov**

Once Esme had left Rose then left the room to go find Emmett.

I looked at Bella and followed her gaze, she was staring longingly at Edward's piano.

"Bella do you play piano?" She blushed and nodded, oh she's just so cute!

"Would you like to play it?" Edward offered and Bella nodded Bella then slowly walked towards Edwards piano the 'love of his life'.

"Bella! Have you ever composed your own songs?" I beamed at her.

"Yes...but they aren't very good. Would you like to hear one Alice?." She looked up at me.

I nodded and sat down on the piano bench and she sat down beside me.

Rosalie and Emmett and Carlisle were now in the room unknown to Bella and Jasper and Edward had seated themselves on the sofa.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath like how Edward does before he plays.

Then she began playing it was beautiful and I was shocked at how fast her fingers were moving over the keys and she closed her eyes for moments of time before opening them. The song was beautiful, just as good as one of Edwards compositions.

I looked over at Edward and his jaw was hanging open. I heard Emmett and Jasper chuckle as they took in Edwards appearence before he snapped his jaw shut.

Bella had her eyes closed until the last note played and then she sat still for a moment before opening her eyes and looking at me. She then noticed everyone else in the room and blushed a bright crimson colour. She looked really nervous and embarrased and then I felt Jasper send a wave of calm through the room.

Bella's eyes snapped up to Jaspers. "How did you do that?" I could feel the shock in her voice and I watched as horror washed across Jaspers face.

I felt myself being sucked into a vision.

_A vampire with blonde hair, red eyes and a very sinister expression across his face is sniffing Bella's neck._

_"You do have a very nice scent..floral somehow..simply mouthwatering."_

_"It's truly a shame Edward had to fall in love with you."_

_Bella whimpers._

_The blonde vampire leans down and sinks his teeth into Bella's neck before he is ripped off Bella by Edward._

_"Edward.." Bella whimpers before Edward is slammed backwards across the room and into a mirror._

-Vision end-

Edward snapped his eyes away from me.

"Bella, Jasper didn't do anything." He stared straight into her eyes.

"Yes he did! I saw him." She glared back at Edward.

"Bella, I'm afraid you are delusional...has Carlisle been giving you any medication..what is your illness anyway?" Edward was trying to change the subject and failing miserably.

I could see the rage building in Bella. "I am not delusional! I know Jasper did it and stop trying to change the subject. Alice! you know Jasper did it don't you?" Bella looked at me silently pleading.

"I'm sorry Bella I have no idea what you're talking about." Bella looked betrayed but what she did next astonished me.

"Liar!" Bella shouted as loud as she could before falling to the ground coughing violently.

I went over to check if she was ok and just as I was about to touch her she looked me in the eyes and whimpered. "Don't touch me Alice Cullen."

I felt my heart break.

"Carlisle..*cough cough* can you please take me to the hospital...? *cough cough* something is wrong..." She kept wincing everytime she coughed or even spoke.

What had Edward and I done?

I looked towards Edward and seen him silently asking himself the same question.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok tell me if this is any good.**

**I hope you enjoy it:)**

**Please review, reading reviews makes me so happy:)**

**I'll update in another few hours.**

**Thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**ALL constructive critisim is welcome.**

**If I make mistakes I'm sorry but there's no need to point them out I usually notice them after I post the chapter.**

**Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg, I was expecting like three more reviews and then when I went to check how many I had, I had 37!**

**I almost died I was that shocked.**

**You all really deserve this chapter and keep reviewing:)!**

**Thank you soo soo much everyone, you have no idea what your reviews mean to me.**

**I have no idea why I suddenly got 25 more reviews when I only had 12 before lol:P**

**Chapter 6**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six**

**Alice's Pov**

I looked at the bed where Bella was sleeping.

She looked so peaceful, if it wasn't for the heart monitors, her heart beat and the slow rise and fall of her chest you would have thought she was. Afterall she certainly was pale enough.

My whole family was in the room and poor Jazz looked in pain due to everyones emotions going haywire.

"Why isn't she waking up? She should have woken up by now Alice...is something wrong?." Edward began frantically pacing across the room.

Edward seemed to have forgotten all about the vision.

"Alice we'll talk about that later" He growled under his breath. Darn!

"Edward she'll wake up in another few minutes...calm down."

"Mom..." Bella breathed out gently in her sleep.

Esme was staring intently at her and I knew if Esme could cry she would be in tears.

"Mom!" Bella exclaimed more frantically and started clawing at the bed in her sleep.

"Don't let him hurt me...mommy please he keeps hurting me!" Bella's heart monitor started frantically beeping.

I went over to calm Bella and she started kicking and hitting me in her sleep, probably earning herself a few bruises.

"Help me...please!" Bella was now shouting in her sleep.

"Bella calm down now!" I growled at her and Bella opened her eyes and her heart monitor beeping just got faster.

"Bella...I...I...didn't mean to!" I leaned towards her and she cowered back.

She was panting heavily and I could feel the heat radiating off her and I could smell her fear.

Jazz suddenly bolted out of the room, probably due to the emotions.

She was looking at me but I felt as though she couldn't actually see me.

"I think she's hallucinating, probably due to the fever she has." Carlisle walked over and felt Bella's head and she cowered back in fear.

She whimpered and ran straight off the bed and literally threw herself at Edward making his arms raise up slightly in the air.

Bella looked so short compared to Edward. It was like the height difference between me and Jazz.

Edward just stood there has Bella cried onto his chest and then he slowly lowered his arms and stroked them through her hair and lowered his head so it was resting on Bella's head ad the he began humming a song I had never heard before, a lullaby.

Bella immediately calmed down to the song and then she looked up into his eyes before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

Everyone was shocked, including Edward.

"Edward..." Bella mumbled with a smile.

"Tired..." She leaned on his chest before passing out, leaving Edward to carry her to bed.

"I think I better go inform Charlie that Bella is currently in the hospital." Carlisle half mumbled to himself.

"Ok but don't make a big deal, Bella hates attention just tell him that she has a minor fever and she'll be ok and if he's worried she can stay at our house today, afterall Carlisle you are a doctor." I smiled at him.

"Bella will probably be mad at me. I frowned.

I felt myself being sucked into a vision.

_"It's ok Alice...I forgive you...you're my best friend."_

_Bella leans up and hugs me_

_"Thank you Bella!" _

_I hug her back_

-Vision end-

"Oh don't worry she'll come around." I smiled.

"I don't think it will be that easy..." Edward shook his head doubtfully.

"Wanna bet?" I smiled at him.

"No." Edward answered a bit too quick.

Everyone knows not to bet against Alice Cullen.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok, how was that?**

**Oh and you all know how to get me to update again soon...Review!!!**

**Yay and thank you everyone who has reviewed so far...You have all been so so kind!**

**Give me some ideas of what YOU would like to happen next and I'll add in some of it:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed!**

**Dj Soak thank you for giving me some ideas and I might use some of them:) wait and see. :P**

**I went to check my laptop to see if anyone had reviewed **_**(I only updated a few hours ago but I was feeling lucky:P )**_

**I discovered I now had 55 reviews, you all make me so happy:)**

**So for you (all my reviewers) I will be continuing the story.:)**

**Chapter 7**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

**Carlisle's Pov**

Bella's fever was almost gone thanks to the medicine we had been giving her and of course her father allowed her to stay just as Alice had predicted.

The real question was 'if'' Bella wanted to stay, Alice hadn't told us if Bella would be mad at us for already making arrangements. I hoped she wouldn't.

Will Bella be mad at us for arranging for her to stay here for the night and not asking permisson? No I don't believe she will, she's more likely to be embarrased about what happened earlier between her and Edward.

**Edward's Pov..**

She kissed me, why would she kiss me...maybe because of the fever.

Yes definitely because of the fever why else would she?

_Will Bella be mad at us for arranging for her to stay here for the night and not asking permisson? No I don't believe she will, she's more likely to be embarrased about what happened earlier between her and Edward._

I tuned him out, it seemed as though his thoughts are on the same track as mine

Her eyes...when she looks at me I feel as though she sees right through me and it makes me feel vunerable since I can't actually read her mind... ugh I need to distract so I'll not myself obsessing over Bella I'll check Alice's thoughts, a vision had just began.

_"Bella...I have to leave, it's the best thing for you." I stared down at Bella._

_"Edward don't leave me I love you." Bella pleaded._

_"Bella I have to go." I looked at her with emotionless eyes._

_"No! I wont let you leave me Edward I love you with all of my heart, please please don't leave me! You're my whole life, my soul my heart!"she was on her knees holding my hand her eyes glistening with unshed tears._

_"I don't love you anymore." I was clearly lying but Bella didn't seem to notice since she was hyperventalating._

_-th-thump..th-thump..th-thump... Bella's heart stopped._

_-vision end-_

"Edward Cullen, how could you be so heartless and lie about a thing like that! Does Bella really mean that little to you?" Alice was glaring straight at me and I lost my temper and grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her up against the wall.

Jasper knew I wasn't going to hurt her but he still wasn't too fond of me terrorising her.

"Alice, you know nothing! I was probably doing that to protect her, didn't you see how much it hurt me to do that? Do you not understand how it feels to tell a lie like that to someone you love?"

Of course Alice understood, she had lied to Jasper when Maria had threatened her with Jasper's life and forced Alice to leave. Alice had tried to tell Jasper she didn't love him but he knew she did because of her emotions.

When the family had discovered what Maria had been doing she ran off so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Edward you can't leave..if you do it will actually kill Bella..." Alice was staring at me with a serious expression and I didn't doubt her words.

**Alice's Pov**

"Mmm,,,where am I...how did I get here I thought I was in hospital." Bella sat up and looked around the room with her big blue eyes.

When her eyes landed on Edward she blushed and looked away.

Esme giggled and then said too low for human ears to detect. "She acts like how I did when I was human and had to visit Dr. Cullen at the hospital."

Carlisle nodded and then also said too low for human ears to detect. "Alice we'll discuss your vision later...I need details of all your recent visions."

"Alice can I please speak with you for a moment?" Bella looked up at me innocently.

I took her hand and lead her out onto the porch.

"It's ok Alice...I forgive you...you're my best friend."Bella leaned in slowly to hug me.

"Thank you Bella!" I hugged her back.

"Alice...I know you wouldn't keep things like what happened with Jasper a secret to me unless you had a really good reason or you're not allowed to tell so don't worry Alice I'll stop asking you about it now." She smiled weakly at me and I smiled back.

"Oh Bella, you have simply got to see the pyjamas I am lending you, they're the best. They're midnight blue with blue string top and shorts."

Bella groaned. "Alice... I hope you're not intending to play Bella barbie..." She whined.

I giggled...you'll see Bella you'll see :)

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Enjoy and please tell me who you want the POV to be next time.**

**you choose the person:)**

**Thank you and remember, the more reviews the sooner I update:)**

**yay:)**

**Review soon and post any ideas you have.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone:)**

**I am happy that I'm getting reviewers, it makes me more enthusiastic about writing chapters.**

**If I get alot of reviewers for this chapter I might actually begin writing the next one immediately.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend, it was her birthday yesterday:)**

**Oh another thing, I checked up a website to find out more about lung cancer:)**

**Chapter 8**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8**

**Alice's Pov**

Last night when we were playing Bella barbie Bella told me that she was tired and that she wanted to go to bed but she barely slept at all! My whole family could hear her writing with a pencil on paper.

It's now 9:30am I will let Bella sleep until 10am, Bella is lucky that it's a Saturday so she could sleep in. I know that she gets tutored because she doesn't attend school, I would have to change that soon.

Currently at school me and Edward were pretending to both be fifteen, we could get away with it of course due to the fact Edward was actually fifteen and I was kind of petite for my age.

Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett were being a year above us and Jasper and Rosalie were playing the role of twins.

I would make sure Bella attended our school soon.

I felt myself being sucked into a vision.

_"Well...since Isabella is so advanced in school I believe she would be more suited to a higher level of education, it means Isabella would be able to graduate sooner." The principal looked up into the eyes of Charlie Swan._

_"Your going to move Bella up a grade?" Charlie looked at the principal eyes wide._

_"Well...not one grade. Two grades." The principal said while reading over Bella's Educational Record._

-Vision End-

Bella would be in MY year! Oh this is just brilliant! I always knew Bella was advanced for her age.

I smiled to myself, Bella is not a vampire therefore people wouldn't unintensionally sense she was dangerous meaning Edward is going to be very jealous.

I giggled to myself.

I went down to the kitchen to help Esme make breakfast, I might aswell...you never know when cooking human food will come in handy.

-I felt myself being sucked into a vision-

_"Bella, your awake! Good, I wanted to wake you so you could come down and have breakfast, do you like pancakes?" I was talking so fast and Bella looked like she was having trouble absorbing what I was saying._

_"Sure...I love pancakes." Bella's voice sounded hoarse but huskey at the same time and her eyes widened and she unconciously began nibbling on her bottom lip._

_-_Vision end-

Oh this was going to be fun.

**Bella Pov**

I was up all night writing Alice and Jasper a song it was about their innocent love...I finished it...now all I had to do is check it out on the piano and see if Alice and Jasper liked it.

I looked at the alarm clock, it was already 10am, Alice bursted into the room.

"Bella, your awake! Good, I wanted to wake you so you could come down and have breakfast, do you like pancakes?" Alice was talking so fast that it was hard to decipher what she was actually saying but somehow I managed.

"Sure...I love pancakes." My voice was hoarse, my eyes widened.

Alice didn't seem to notice as she grabbed my arm and trailed me downstairs, I still had bedhead!

I got down to the kitchen to see all the Cullens standing there.

Alice giggled "Bella talk! Talk Bella!" Oh...Alice did notice I nodded my head side to side and frowned at her.

"Why does she want you to talk Bella? Oh...is your voice breaking." Emmett added innocently.

I held up my finger as if to say "Hold that thought." Then I ran upstairs and got my notebook and wrote on it in neat tidy letters_ Girl's voices don't break Emmett..._

"Then why aren't you speaking?" Emmett asked.

_Promise you'll not laugh..._I looked him in the eyes very seriously.

"Ok, ok I'll not laugh..." Emmett looked at me humour evident in his eyes, probably wondering what I was going to do that would him laugh.

"My voice is a bit strange but as I said before Emmett girls voices don't break." This time my voice didn't sound hoarse but it sounded more huskey and I actually liked it.

Everyones eyes snapped up to me, they probably wern't expecting the change in my voice.

"Bella, why would you think I would laugh at your sexy new voice." Emmett said to me and Rose backhanded him across the head and I tried hard to stop a giggle unfortunately I didn't try hard enough and I started giggling at Emmett and Jasper smiled aswell.

"Emmett...'pant'...you...'giggle'....are...'pant'...whipped!" I looked up at him and he was sitting in the corner pretending to cry.

Everyone then started laughing.

Emmett then came up behind me and lifted me onto his shoulders.

"Ah...put me down!" My voice sounded breathless and I was clinging to the cuboard for dear life.

Emmett then started walking backwards and my top was reeling upwards and Edwards eyes widened, my belly button was now visible.

"Emmett put her down now!" Rosalie glared straight at him.

"Yes m'am." Emmett then set me on the ground.

"You know what Bella? I think I have a new nickname for you." Emmett looked at me and was trying hard to supress laughter.

"Your nickname is Bella button." I glared at him and he seemed to find it even funnier.

"Oh yeah Emmett...your nickname is Brother Bear!" I glared at him and he glared back playfully.

"Why Brother Bear?" Emmett whined.

"Hm I had been thinking about this all night, you know what?" They all looked at me curiously.

"What?" Emmett of course being Emmett was the first to ask.

"You all remind me of certain species of animals...your movements and such I mean..." I looked at Carlisle who looked incrediabley shocked.

"Which animals do we remind you of Bella?" Alice asked her eyes wide and Edward shot her a glare.

I looked down at the floor scared incase I offended them by telling them they had similairies with certain animals.

"Well...Edward reminds me of a mountain lion, Emmett a bear, Alice your a bunny, Carlisle a stag, Esme a deer and Rosalie a tiger...I'm not sure about Jasper." I looked back up at them and they were all shocked.

**Edward's Pov**

She knew our whole families favourite animal to eat...Of course she couldn't know Jaspers...Jasper couldn't really decipher the different tastes.

"Bella, your pancakes are ready" Esme poured syrup on the pancakes and then carried them over to Bella.

"Mm...Thank you Esme...they smell nice." Bella leaned over and smelt the pancakes before cutting one up and popping a bit in her mouth.

Bella swallowed the pancake and winced.

"Uhm...Esme I'm not very hungry..I'm sorry." I doubt that would of worked even if we were humans, Bella was a poor liar, her throat hurt.

"Bella, I've got some medicine from the hospital that will make your throat feel a bit better." Carlisle carried over a spoonfull of a medicine.

Bella took one look at the medicine before scrunching up her nose and frowning.

"Bella, you have to...it will make your throat feel a bit better." Bella nervously gulped and winced.

"No thank's .." Carlise popped the spoon into Bella's mouth before she could protest anymore.

"Uhm...Edward...could I use your piano? I wrote Alice and Jasper a song last night and I wanted to see if she liked it..." Alice beamed and Jasper smiled.

"Sure..." Bella smiled at me and I smiled back and her heart skipped a beat and then everyone smiled.

Bella mumbled under her breath "If I didn't know any better I would think they all heard that.."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok, you want me to update soon then review:)**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**If there is any major errors I will fix them...but if you read this chapter straight away you might see them before I get around to fixing them.**

**Thank you:)**

**Review please, it makes me soosoo happy and I want to say thank you to the person who said my story was one of the Best! It is not but it was flattering to see you trying to lie to me and say it was. lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, thank you everyone for the reviews I'm kind of tired at the moment so if there is any major errors in my story I'll fix them tomorrow.**

**WEEEWWWHH! I now have EIGHTY reviews!**

**When I finally get 100 reviews I'm going to write a super long chapter :)**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:I do NOT own twilight and I do NOT own the piano song.**

**Chapter 9**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's Pov**

I am extremly nervous, what if Alice and Jasper don't like my story? What if they just think I'm terrible...Edward probably is a much better composer.

I felt calm spread through me and I smiled up at Jasper gratefully.

I lay my hands on the keys and closed my eyes began playing, the song was even sweeter than I could have imagined.**(THE SONG IS Eternal Snow Piano version.)**

When I opened my eyes Esme was standing at the bottom of the stairs with her eyes closed and she opened them and beamed at me.

"Oh...Bella that was so beautiful! Did you write a song for any of the other members in our family?" Alice was so happy so I nodded my head before I could stop myself.

"Who Bella? Who!" Alice was now bouncing up and down on her feet like a infant child.

"Edward..." I mumbled.

"Bella play it." Alice beamed at me and I shook my head side to side.

"Alice, I wrote the song so Edward could play it." She frowned for a moment before beaming.

"Ok, Bella Edward can play it now." She quickly glanced at Edward and Edward nodded.

"Ok...Edward but don't expect it to be a masterpiece."

Edward came and sat down on the piano bench and I stood up to leave but he grabbed my arm, he was freezing cold and he looked shocked at his own actions as did everyone in the room.

I handed him my notebook with the notes of the song I wanted him to play.

He gave me one long exasperated look before turning to the keys and then his hands swftly moved across the ivory and the room was filled with my compostion, it sounded so better with him playing itfor the simple fact Edward was playing. I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment.

**Edward's Pov**

**(This song is found on youtube as Bella's lullaby- the river flows in you. It's not the real Bella's lullaby)**

I set my hands on the ivory and began playing, the room was filled with a compostion so complex, so luxuriant that I almost couldn't believe Bella had composed this for me, a monster.

I heard Bella sigh and I looked at her, her eyes were closed and her long eyelashes cascaded over her cheeks she had a faint tint of pink on her cheek.

Bella was beautiful and even though her scent made the monster in me more prominent I couldn't bring myself to harm her.

Alice must be wrong, there was no way this angel was meant for me, I am a horrible monster...I couldn't steal Bella's soul like that.

I would tell her today and I would watch as she runs away screaming profanaties, probably telling me to never come near her again and of course I would comply with everything Bella said.

The song ended and Bella opened her eyes and looked at me and blushed slightly, Bella could never love a monster.

**Alice's Pov**

The song ended and Bella looked up at Edward then smiled and blushed.

-I felt myself being sucked into a vision.-

_"Bella, this is what I am, I'm a monster." Edward was standing in the sunlight, his skin was sparkiling._

_"Edward...you're not a monster!" Bella looked at him defiantly._

_"Bella, I am a vampire just because I don't hunt humans doesn't make me not a monster, I've killed before."_

_"I don't care! I love you." Bella walked up and kissed Edward and wraps her fingers in his hair, Edward freezes at first before Edward grabs her waist and pulls her closer._

-Vision End-

"Alice, I wont allow that to happen Bella deserves much better than a monster like me." Edward whispered too low for human ears to detect, oh boy, we're going to have a problem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok that's chapter 9 finished, please send me reviews:)**

**Thanks.**

**Also I'll fix my errors tomorrow, I'll also try to update then.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh thank you everyone who reviewed.**

**Thank you for all the compliments on my story. You're all far too kind...**

**I hope you'll all review again...**

**Enjoy chapter 10!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's Pov**

Alice frowned at Edward before excusing herself from the room the blinds were open and I could see her standing on the porch talking into her cell phone.

Edward was acting very weird,avoiding eye contact with me.

"Edward...why are you avoiding eye contact with me...do you hate me. I apologize for anything that I have done that perhaps offended you." I could feel myself frown.

What had I done to offend Edward I had no recollection of what could have possibly have happened in the past few minutes that would have offended him one minute he was fine, the next he wasn't. The only thing that happened was Alice left the room, if it was something to do with Alice he wouldn't have taken it out on me.

"No...no Bella you have done nothing wrong I'm just not feeling well at the moment." Edward was now looking at me.

I pressed my forehead against his forehead to check his temprechure and he flinched...he was absolutely freezing.

"Wow...Edward...you're freezing maybe your not well."

"Yes...I'll have Carlisle check me." He stood up and Carlisle followed him, he spared me one glance before walking out of the room.

Alice came in and smiled. "Bella, I was just on the phone to Charlie and he said you're allowed to say until late and I also asked if you could perhaps attend school. It took alot of convincing but Charlie agreed to go to the school to check it out and he said if it looks like a good place and it will help you with socialising he thinks it could also be a good idea!"

"Oh Alice! Thank you so much!" I ran over to her and beamed and hugged her I felt tears running down my face and Alice was beaming at me also.

"Also Bella, I heard that you were extremly bright so you might be moved up one or even two grades and you could perhaps be in my grade!" Alice beamed even wider if possible and I'm sure I did too.

"Oh Bella, you're going to make school so fun!"

Everyone was smiling except Carlisle and Edward who wern't present and Jasper was also beaming, I had a theory he could feel peoples emotions and control them as he pleased I wouldn't dare test that theory for fear that it would put my friendship with Alice at stake.

Normally school wouldn't be such a good thing for most children but for me it was paradise.

"Alice I'm so happy you have no idea what this means to me I'm going to be attending school with my best friend." I smiled at her and she beamed but she also looked as though she was about to cry but no tears came.

"Alice how long do you think it will be until I'm able to attend school?" I looked at her.

"Well Charlie is at the school right now making the appointment and today is Saturday so hopefully you'll be able to attend on Monday." Everyone looked as though they were listening to something far away except Alice she was looking as if she had just one the lottery.

**Alice's Pov**

"Alice how long do you think it will be until I'm able to attend school? Bella looked up at me with eager eyes.

"Well Charlie is at the school right now making the appointment and today is Saturday so hopefully you'll be able to attend on Monday." I could see happiness dancing in her eyes and I'm sure I looked just as happy if not more.

"Alice..are you purposely trying to torment me?" Edward whispered too low for human ears to detect and I just ignored his rude remark.

I was really excited and hopefully everything would work out for the best.

I closed my eyes and I was glad that I finally had a whole family.

My brothers Edward and Emmett, my sisters Rosalie and Bella, Bella was also my best friend, my parents Carlisle and Esme and my husband and soul mate Jasper.

My life was brilliant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you so much and please review.**

**If this chapter isn't as long that is because this is the second chapter I've done today.**

**Review again.**

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a**

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a**

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a**

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a**

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a**

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a**

**a a a a a a a**

**a a a a a **

**a a a**

**a**

ALICE OWNS!


	11. Chapter 11

**:)**

**In my story Rosalie was bitten in 1933 and she had a younger sister who was twelve years old and called Rosabel. :)**

**There is a special reason for that and I hope you like this little twist in my story.**

**Enjoy!.**

**IMPORTANT- In my story Rosalie and Jasper have taken on Whitlock as their surname!**

**Chapter 10.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10.**

**Rosalie's Pov.**

It isn't fair...that Isabella girl is beautiful and she's a human, soft and delicate whilst I am no longer soft and delicate the only thing I had that made me unique was my beauty and that Isabella girl is almost as beautiful...recently I have been thinking about my sister Rosabel, Rosabel is probably deceased now...I have no idea why I started thinking about her.

_-Flashback-_

_"Oh Rosalie, I cannot believe your engaged to Royce I do not trust that man, infact I dare say that I detest him...I cannot believe mother and father could do such horrid things without your consent sometimes I wonder if your beauty is a blessing or a curse." Rosabel was sweeping the brush through my hair. Rosabel was so innocent and pure with her large brown doe eyes._

_"It is not a curse...Our family is in debt father does what he must. Rosabel this is for the greater good and I have no idea why you detest the poor man he has been nothing but polite." I frowned at her._

_"Rosalie...You do not understand...that man he has a eerie aura...I feel as though one day he will bring harm to you and I fear that I will not be there to protect or prevent him from doing it. Oh he is a terrible man, I seen a peasant man get ran over by horse and carriage and Royce was standing across the pathway from me and he just smiled as if something pleasant had happened, Rosalie I pity you, I wish I could protect you from this marriage but I am afraid I cannot, I cannot change father's mind. He is a stubborn fool." Rosabel began rubbing her temples._

_"Rosabel...calm down. I am glad that I am marrying Royce if it means that you and mother will never have to live in poverty. Take this pendant Rosabel." I took of my gold diamond pendant. There was a diamond in the middle and gold wings around the diamond, I handed it to Rosabel._

_"It will always protect you Rosabel. It's a symbol of my love for you, I know that I will marry Royce soon and we will part but somehow it seems like we will part forever. Please never forget that I love you no matter what happens Rosabel." I wiped away the tears that were now forming in Rosabel's eyes._

_"I love you Rosalie." Rosabel leaned towards me and took off her similair silver pendant that had a saphire in the middle and put it on me._

_"No matter what happens Rosalie...never forget."_

_-Flashback End-_

My dear sister Rosabel...I am sorry I had to leave you but it was for the best. I hope that you had a happy and full life.

I tuned back into reality.

"Alice..are you purposely trying to torment me?" I heard Edward complain...not that I was blaming him though Alice did make a habit of interferring just because she could see the future. Perhaps sometimes things would be better if Alice didn't tell others her visions but then again...sometimes people want to know the future so they can prevent bad things from happening.

I looked at Alice who looked deep in thought and she was smiling.

Carlisle and Edward entered the room, Edward was avoiding eye contact with Bella, didn't he realise that would just annoy her? Edward could sometimes do the most idiotic things, that's when I noticed it.

Isabella was wearing MY pendant, the one I gave my sister!

How dare she! Did she steal it? I doubt my sister would have given it, my sister cherished that pendant as though it was her life!

I gracefully walked over to her.

"Isabella where did you get that pendant?" She looked down at the floor and began fidgeting alot. What she said next shocked me.

"My grandmother gave me it." I could smell salt water in the air as did everyone else I'm sure. She seemed upset by this.

"Oh and is there a story as to why she gave you it, if you don't mind me asking." I knew Isabella would be too polite to refuse, I could feel Edwards glare boring into my skull but that wouldn't stop me, not now.

"Well...my grandmother gave it to me because...her dear sister Rosalie Hale exchanged pendants with my grandmother when she discovered she was engaged, a year later parts of Rosalie's clothes and alot of Rosalie's blood was found in a alley and Rosalie never returned home. Everyone thought Rosalie had passed away but grandma Rosabel said that wasn't true, she was sure that Rosalie's fiancee Royce had attacked Rosalie and that Rosalie was still alive, anyway...grandma gave it to me because she said I looked alot like Rosalie. She said I had Rosalies eyes, nose and lips. My grandmother and Grandfather both had brown eyes so my mother had brown eyes and my mother and father both have brown eyes so my grandmother thought it was a miracle I had blue eyes but when she examined them up close she proclaimed that if I was blonde and taller I could have been Rosalie's twin unfortunately my grandmother has passed away."

Rosabel had passed away but I wasn't sad, she had a whole life without me and she had a husband and a wonderful child. Isabella looked up at me, she did! She looked alot like me as a human...Isabella was related to me she was alot like Rosabel in her personality though, she had Rosabel's innocence and inner beauty.

"My mother looks alot like Rosabel but Rosabel once told me that my mother was more like Rosalie personality wise. She says they're both as stubborn as eachother."

Everyone in the room was just as shocked as me even I could feel it in the air I pity Jasper at times like these.

Bella looked up at me through MY eyes that were now currently rimmed red because she had been crying.

She put one hand to her mouth and giggled angelicly and said "Rosalie...'giggle' you better close your mouth before you catch a fly." She leaned forward and pressed her fingers under my jaw and pushed up like Rosabel often used to.

I felt myself smiling, she was like me in apperence and like Rosabel in her personality.

Isabella leaned towards me. "This...this is pendant Rosabel exchanged with Rosalie...how did you get it? Rosalie was wearing it the night she disappeared." Her eyes widened as she looked at me.

She ran her finger down my nose and across my lips. I felt venom fill my mouth but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I had excellent self control and I could never harm Isabella.

"You are Rosalie...my grandmothers sister but how?" She looked up at me, her eyes full of questions before she leaned towards me and gave me a hug. I gently pushed her away.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me." She said this but I could see the look in her eyes and I heard her voice waver slightly as though she was upset with the fact she thought I couldn't trust her but that wasn't my dilemma.

"It's not that...Isabella.." I looked at her, she was small and petite but I could tell her figure would be more like mine soon but she would remain short and probably still petite.

"Bella" She politely corrected.

It's not that Is- Bella, it's that I don't believe I should be the one to tell you what we are. I believe Edward should be the one to do it." I turned to look at Edward and he growled under his breath

Bella's eyes widened at what he done but she didn't look afraid, just startled.

Well...I hope Bella will accept us for what we are. It would break my heart and everyone elses if she didn't I'm sure. I need to be more optimistic...Bella was alot like Rosabel and Rosabel would have accepted us I'm sure.

She would have accepted us in a heartbeat, ah the irony. Rosabel would have been the accepting one but I'm sure if someone had of told me they were a vampire when I was a human I would have ran away screaming...Oh just how naive I was.

"Bella...I think we have to discuss something." Edward took Bella's hand and lead her out the backdoor. The sun would be shining bright in about a hour, I believe that would be the perfect and easiest method of telling Bella what we were.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, enjoy.

Please review, you have no idea how much I enjoy reading these reviews, they really make my day.

I hope that you enjoy reading my chapters.

Also tell me if you like this twist or if you do not, and constructive critisim and new ideas are always welcome so do not be discouraged to post your thoughts of my story. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

**I got alot of reviews for the last chapter and a few people claimed that my previous chapter was indeed their favourite, well thank you! You're all my inspiration and I'm glad that you enjoy to read my stories.**

**I just wanted all of you to know, I will never quit this story until it's finished.**

**it irritates me when people suddenly quit their stories.**

**I will also try to update as often as possible (which you've probably seen)**

**I find that the easiest way to update is to think what I would want to read then I write those ideas.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy reading your reviews, your reviews are like my Alice juice.**

**Chapter Twelve. ( I cannot believe we're here already.)**

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**Chapter tweleve.**

**Bella's Pov.**

Edward took my hand and walked out the backdoor.

I followed him williningly of course. The Cullens would tell me what they were, I doubted that the Cullens were even the same species but no matter what I would always trust each one with my heart. I know that I've only known them for a short amount of time but I now consider them family. Edward...I don't know...he makes my heart hurt by just the thought of him leaving. My heart hurts at the thought of any of them leaving but moreso for Edward. I realised Edwards hands were still freezing cold and I could feel my heartbeat beating fast and my face grow warm. I was holding Edwards hands.

Did I love Edward...? Yes I think I did, I think it was love at first sight but I could never tell him, love at first sight is a childish notion...There was a high possibility that soon I would die. It hurts to think that I might soon leave the Cullens. We had been walking for about thirty minutes but I wasn't tired because Edward was keeping his pace slow, probably for me.

"Bella, we're almost there, it's another ten minutes away, if your having any trouble breathing please tell me."His voice sounded very nervous.

After about another ten minutes of walking the stress in Edward actually became more prominant and I could feel the stress radiating off Edward so I leaned forward and gave his hand a gentle reasurring squeeze, his hard was as hard as rock.

"Edward don't worry." I could feel the tears whelming in my eyes, we were now standing in a beautiful meadow in the shade of a oak tree.

The sun was now shining and the tear drop fell from my eye and Edward picked it up with his finger and tested it before saying "Bella...I'm a vampire."

My immediate response was "I don't care what you are or what your family is. I trust you all with my life..."

Edward stepped out into the sunlight.

"Bella, this is what I am, I'm a monster." Edward looked as though he was about to cry.

"Edward...you're not a monster!" I didn't care if Edward wasn't human, I could hear the defiance in my voice.

"Bella, I am a vampire just because I don't hunt humans doesn't make me not a monster, I've killed before." Edward's voice was so hurt, I was almost crying.

"I don't care! I love you." I walked up and kissed Edward and at first he froze up before pulling me closer.

He tasted nothing like anything I've ever tasted before it was imazing and I could smell him so well from this distance, his scent was intoxicating.

When we finally stopped he leaned his forehead against mine and he was breathing as heavily as me.

I leaned towards him and placed one hand delicately at the back of his neck and leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Isabella Marie Swan...I love you with all of my un-beating heart." Edward was looking me intently in the eyes.

"I love you Edward Cullen." Was my only response before Edward picked me up bridal style and said "Want to know how I travel in the forest?" He smiled a crooked smile at me.

I was momentarily dazzeled and Edward seemed to like the fact my heartbeat sped up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to his ear and kissed it before nodding.

"close your eyes." He whispered to me. I put my head at the crook of Edward's neck and I felt myself flying.

I opened my eyes and that was the biggest mistake I made, the forest was gliding past us at a extremly fast pace and I could see Edward dodging the trees.

I clung to Edward tighter and he seemed amused and he whispered into my ears "Don't worry I wont let anything happen to you." This reassured me until he closed his eyes and was dodging trees with his eyes closed.

I closed my eyes together tightly and leaned my head back into the crook and breathed in his wonderful scent.

We arrived back at the house in about two minutes of Edward's running when it took about fourty minutes walking to the meadow.

We were now standing outside the house, Edward threaded his hand through mine before chuckiling "Alice wants to hug you to death, she swears she's never seen a nicer human in her whole existence."

I smiled at him also, I was glad, now there was going to be no more secrets between me and The Cullens/Whitlocks.

Rosalie must have been bitten, but I wanted to discover by who and why...

but grandma had always been positive that Royce had gotten Rosalie and grandma Rosabel was usually good at sensing these types of things.

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**Ok, If you enjoyed it please review.**

**Post your ideas if you want and make little suggestions of things that you would like to see sometime during the story. Feel free to post constructive critisim. Thank you to all the loyal reviewers who review time and time again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wewh, first I would like to clarify a important detail.**

**Bella is twelve, but it's her thirteenth birthday really soon.:)**

**and Edward was changed soon after he turned fifteen so there is only two years age difference. I hope that clears some things up. **

**Also I would like to thank all my reviewers once again, please review again it makes me happy.:)**

**Oh and people don't need to keep telling me to update soon. I already update like twice a day.**

**Constructive critisim is always welcome and I promise you it wont offend me.**

**Chapter thirteen**

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Bella's Pov**

Edward and I were now standing outside the door.

I cannot believe that grandma Rosabel thought that I looked like Rosalie...Rosalie looked like a Goddess...all of the Cullens did but I looked nothing like Rosalie...I wasn't beautiful, immortal and strong.

Alice opened the door and beamed at me. "Bella! You're the best human I've ever met!" I blinked my eyes and when I opened them Alice was right literally in frount of my face.

I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye and he was silently shaking with laughter.

"Edward, shame on you!" I gently hit his arm and his whole expression softened up.

"Bella, your dinner is ready." Esme called out from the kitchen.

Edward, Alice and I walked into the kitchen and at the table Rosalie was seated and on the table was a plate of Mushroom Ravioli.

I walked to the table and sat down with my back straight, Rosabel often made me sit with my back straight when eating at her house and it now became a habit.

"Rosalie, I was wondering what happened to you, grandma always talked to me about you and it's so good that I finally got to meet you but if you don't want to tell me what happened I don't mind."

Rosalie just looked at me calmly before lifting my fork and digging it into a piece of Ravioli and then raising the fork to my mouth. She placed one hand under my chin and said "Open."

I opened my mouth and ate it and swallowed before saying. "Your acting just like my mother."

She momentarily looked shocked before replying with a smile. "Of course, she is my niece afterall."

That's right, my mother is Rosalie's niece...I hadn't even thought of that.

Rosalie then continued "You do resemble me alot from when I was a human but I believe you are more beautiful than I was."

"I disagree Rosalie, there is no need to lie to me...I am not beautiful, people only say that because they pity me. I once read that people should tell girls that they are beautiful even when they aren't and I believe that's the only reason people would call me beautiful..." I looked at Rosalies shocked expression before I turned my head away and looked at the ground, how could Rosalie possibly think that I was more beautiful than she was as a human.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful human in existence. The only reason why vampires are beautiful is because it's one of the things that is meant to help attract prey. You really don't see yourself clearly."

"I'm sorry but I have to go now, Emmett, Jasper and I need to go hunting." She stood up and glanced at me before leaning down and kissing my forehead.

I finished off my mushroom ravioli before I heard the door rap.

Charlie was here to collect me and probably tell me about school.

I quickly said my goodbyes to the Cullens and gave Edward a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

I followed Charlie out to the car and as I was walking I tripped and landed in the frount seat of the car and I heard Charlie let out a chuckle.

"Ok, so Bella I'm sure Alice probably told you about her asking me if you could attend school, well I agreed with her, I also thought it was a good idea. Anyway...Alice said that you could ride with them to school because they have to use two cars to get to school anyway. Jasper drives himself and Alice to school and Emmett drives Edward and Rosalie." Charlie scratched the back of his head and I silently thanked Alice.

"Well Bella, I went to the school and checked through your records...they thought you were very smart and they skipped you two grades and Bella don't worry I haven't forgot that tomorrow is your birthday, we're going to spend the morning together. Alice insisted that she wanted you to go up there tomorrow."

I had forgotten all about my birthday and even Charlie forgot. knowing Alice she was probably going to make a big deal about it.

The car engine stopped and I gave Charlie a goodnight kiss on the head before heading to bed. I turned on my night light and took out my notepad and began writing music notes to a new song but I was having trouble with it...I had no inspiration then I thought of Rosalie and remembered that Rosalie hadn't answered my question about what happened to her. I thought of Rosalie and Rosabel and how they were like best friends and then I thought about them being seperated and then I was suddenly inspired and I knew just what to write and then I able to finish my song before turning off my night light.

I really hope Alice isn't going to make a big deal out of my birthday but I could hope all I wanted I knew it was inevitable. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep and dreamt of Edward. I truly love him...I know I do. I always thought that love at first sight wasn't true and only ever happened in stories but now I know it is true...but I also know that all love stories don't have a happy ending and that's what worries me the most...I hope that mine does.

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**Review please:)**

**it makes me very happy and gives me inspiration to continue writing.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, I'm going to try and write longer chapters from now on.**

**:)**

**I'm very sorry if you still don't think they're long enough. Lots of people have been adding me to Favourite story list and Story alert but they haven't been reviewing.:(**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed once again, you are my inspiration.**

**I hope that this chapter is long enough for all of you:)**

**Also if you have recently read any intresting books please suggest one for me to read. :)**

**Jacob is 15 and has stopped aging because he's a werewolf.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter fourteen**

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**Chapter Fourteen.**

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

What is that irritating beeping...it finally stopped...wait a minute that was the fire alarm!

I bolted full speed down to the kitchen thanking God that I didn't fall only to discover Charlie making pancakes he didn't notice me enter the kitchen, I looked at his brown curly hair, the most noticeable thing I inherited from I took a deep breath and realised that he had burnt the pancakes.

He turned around and finally noticed me standing by the doorway of the kitchen "Bells...I'm sorry I woke you up, I was planning on making you pancakes but I burnt them...and don't worry I've already disabled the fire alarm" He frowned and looked disappointed.

"It's ok dad...We can have something else for breakfast instead." I smiled at him and his smile returned.

"We can make it together this time." I smiled at him, it would be better if we made it together so he wouldn't burn it again and feel guilty.

"Oh Bells, your mother got you a dress for the party...apparently she had been searching for it for a long time and she insists it's perfect for you, I hung it up in your room on the door." That was very thoughtful of her.

I started cooking bacon happily but then I looked at Charlie and he looked disappointed probably due to him having nothing to do.

"You make the toast and butter it." I told him and he looked like a child on christmas, sometimes I wondered who was the adult and who was the child. I silently giggled to myself after imagining Charlie shaking a rattle, I was acting way too much like Alice today. I couldn't wait to see Edward again.

There was one important fact I had forgotten about. Rosalie was my grandmothers sister and she hadn't aged meaning vampires don't age so they must not die...

Edward would live even after my death...we would never see eachother again. Even when I die I could never truly be in heaven...I could feel tears comming to my eyes but I quickly blinked them back before Charlie noticed.

"Charlie, the bacons ready." I smiled him a fake smile but he didn't seem to notice.

"Ok Bells, go get changed, Billy and his son Jacob are comming up, I told Jacob to invite some friends because you don't really know many people here. We're going to have a party here and then afterwards I'm leaving you up to the Cullens, I invited them to this party but they said no thank you because they'd be busy all day arranging your party up there. I was going to keep it a surprise but I know how you hate surprises.

"Ok dad." I went upstairs and took off my clothes and climbed into the shower. All I could think about is one day I'm going to die...Edward would never die and I would be alone for eternity. Of course I would have Charlie and Renee but I'd never have my true love.

I scrubbed the strawberry shampoo into my hair and then I realised I was feeling a bit lightheaded.

I quickly rinsed it out and then climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me and wrapped another towel around my head and left the bathroom. I walked into my bedroom walked out to the hallway and told called down to Charlie and told him I was going to have a quick nap and he said ok and he'd call me when I needed to get ready.

I couldn't be bothered to dry my hair and my head was spinning and I was feeling lightheaded so I changed into a nightgown and lay down on the bed.

**Alice's Pov**

I was so happy, this was going to be Bella's best birthday ever. I knew Bella didn't really like surprises so I had told Charlie about the party because I knew he'd tell Bella about it.

I was even more happy than usual and because of this Jasper was more happy.

-I felt myself being sucked into a vision-

_"Uhm...your dad uh...told me to wake you up?" A tall dark haired boy is shaking Bella and blushing._

_Bella rolls over and the blanket falls off the bed and her hair is sprawled messily across the bed and her lips are slightly apart._

_  
"Mmm..?" Bella sits up and looks at the boy and his eyes glaze over._

_"My name is Jacob Black." He laughs and it sounds almost like barking._

Edward growled straight after he seen the vision. That wasn't any normal person...I reckonised his name straight away even though I hadn't been here when my family first met the werewolves but that boy, he was one and he was going to be at Bella's party.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Alice." Edward almost growled his eyes widened and he looked shocked at what he had done.

"I'm sorry Alice..." Edward looked upset.

"It's ok Edward...All we have to do is attend the party and that way the werewolf will leave because he wont want to attend but...if there is one werewolf there then there is probably more than one going to be at the party I think our whole family should attend just incase."

Emmett looked shocked at first at the mention of werewolf but quickly recovered "Oh right! We're going to kick some werewolf butt!"Emmett shouted but was immediately silenced by a glare from Edward.

Rosalie looked horrified. "There is a werewolf at Bella's house?"

"Yes." I solemly replied.

"No, Emmett there will be no fighting, we want to keep the treaty intact." Emmett frowned at this.

"Ok...I would like to stay here and answer questions all day but everyone needs to leave so we can wake Bella up before the werewolf does." I said quickly to avoid anymore questions.

I quickly grabbed my coat and we set off towards Bella's house.

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up to a wrapping at my window, I went over and opened the window and Edward hopped in, he looked relieved.

"Bella, you need to get changed to go to your party." He was about to leave.

I hugged him from behind. "Just one moment please." I leaned up to his neck and kissed it and he shivered.

"Bye Edward...will you stay and attend Charlie's party please?" He nodded and gave me one last glance before hopping back out my window. I could swear I heard Emmett teasing him but that might have just been my imagination.

I heard the door knock and I heard Charlie welcome the Cullens. I opened the bag which contained the dress my mother had bought me. It was beautiful and then I looked at the bottom the bag, there was a pair of flat ballet pumps and a pair of baby blue fishnet stockings and a blue diamond tiara.

I tried it all on and I actually looked nice. I put on Rosalies pendant and my hair was in loose curls. I sprayed some strawberry perfume on me and then I put on a little of baby blue eyeshadow and some light pink lip gloss.

I was ready.

I walked down the stairs and everyones eyes were on me. I closed my eyes and blushed bright red.

This couldn't get more embarrasing, I didn't reckonise the majority of the people here and half of them were really tall with black hair and tan skin, which made the Cullens look even paler.

I opened my eyes and everyone was still staring at me, Jasper sent a wave of calm through the air and I smiled at him gratefully. I was about to walk down the last three steps and I fell and I was caught by Edward I beamed at him and a boy with tan skin glared at Edward,

I could see all the Cullens were holding their breath as were the other tan skinned people.

My dad took my hand and led me over to the tan skinned people.

"Hello...My name is Bella." I smiled at one and they grinned at me and blushed before lifting my hand and kissing it, his skin was really warm I heard Edward growl underneath his breath.

"My name is Jacob." He grinned me a full smile and I seen his big white teeth.

Jacob was alot taller than me

Both Edward and Jacob had their eyes fixated on me and all the Cullens except Carlisle and Esme were having a glaring match with all the tanned skin people and Charlie seemed oblivious to it all.

Suddenly Edward grabbed one hand and Jacob grabbed the other one.

I looked up and they were both glaring at eachother.

We're going to have a problem here...

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!~**

**Please review, it makes me so happy:)**

**Thanks so much.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I enjoyed writing it even though my mother kept complaining for me to log off my laptop. :(**

**I really want to learn how to play piano.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll try to make it as long as yesterdays chapter if not longer.**

**I am suffering from dehydration at the moment, my mum has just went shopping and dislike tap-water so If I die before this chapter is complete I apologize. **

**Post some things or scenes YOU would like to see.**

**My friend wants me to help her write a story soon but don't worry, I'll continue updating this one everyday.**

**Also in my story Alice can have visions of werewolves when they are in their human form but not in their werewolf form.**

**Review, Review, Review, Review!**

**Chapter fifteen, I cannot believe that we're here already...Anyway I hope this satisfys you.**

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**Chapter fifteen.**

**Bella's Pov**

Wow...this is awkward...everyone except Charlie is looking at me...Charlie left the room to go into the kitchen and get some juice .

Why are both Jacob and Edward holding my hands.

I looked up into Edward's face and seen his hurt expression. I closed my eyes and didn't look at Jacob as I pulled with all I had and got my hand out of Jacob's grip.

**Edward's Pov**

_She just yanked her hand out of mine to be with that filthy bloodsucker?_Jacob thought again and__I growled at Jacob under my breath and Bella tugged on my sleeve and looked up at me silently pleading with me not to start a arguement. Bella was so beautiful tonight. _She's MY imprint! _Jacob thought once again. I had let go of Bella's hand in fear I might squeeze it too tightly out of anger.

Bella excused herself from me and Jacob, probably hoping that by doing so me and Jacob would stop giving eachother death glares.

**Bella's Pov**

Charlie came back in and put on some low piano music.

I pardoned myself from Edward and Jacob hoping that maybe if I wasn't near them then they would both calm down.

There was refreshments on the table and Charlie, Billy and some of the Quileute people were eating them, probably trying to avoid the tension in the room. I was happy that Charlie hadn't got me a birthday cake, I wasn't too fond of cake since nearly every birthday I would be in a accident and I would somehow manage to get cake on my face.

I walked over to the table and another dark haired tan boy approached me, he wasn't quite as tall as Jacob but he was about Edwards height but I could tell he was probably only a year older than me..

"Hey I'm seth." He grinned at me and I grinned back he then took a deep breath and his nose wrinkled as if he had smelt something really bad. "Would you like to dance?" He bowed down before me and held out his hand, he had a very playful attitude.

"I...I don't know how to dance." He stood up straight and innocently tilted his head to the side. I turned my gaze away from him and looked at my hands. He chuckled. I could feel the gazes of all the Quileute people and the Cullens just boring into my skull.

"Don't worry it's all in the leading." He took my hand and I stood quite far away from him. He grinned. "Bella...Bella...Bella..." He shook his head in a manner that suggested I had done something wrong but I could tell I hadn't by the grin that was still plastered on his face.

"Your doing it wrong." I blushed red before leaning forward slightly and saying "How?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him and I practically fell on his chest, he was warm...really warm.

"Uhm...too close...?" I looked up at him and his grin got wider if that's even possible I stumbled slightly.

"Nonsense, Bella this is how you dance but you seem to be having a few balance issues." He grabbed the small of my back and pulled me even closer and held me tightly before bending down and lifting my leg so it was on his foot, I quickly moved my other foot to avoid him touching my other leg.

I tried to pull away but he was too strong. I felt like I had a temprechure, he was far too warm, I leaned up to his ear, I was too warm so I couldn't breath properly and I could barely speak. 'pant' "Let me go...your too warm....can't breathe." 'pant' He blushed bright red and let me go, his grin from earlier had vanished and it was replaced with a blush.

Charlie hadn't even noticed that I was almost hyperventalating so I walked over to the Cullens and sat down on a chair at the table.

"Oh Bella, I can't wait until our party later." Alice hugged me to cool me down but she scrunched up her nose as she did it.

"Alice...Do I smell?" I looked up at her innocently and she burst into fits of giggles.

"No, no 'giggle' Bella _you _don't smell, Bella you smell very nice". I seen her take a quick glance at the Quileute people.

"Alice...they don't smell..." I seen Jacob look smug from the corner of my eye. "They smell like fresh forest smells and when they smelt me they scrunched up their noses." I looked at her worriedly.

"Bella...they don't like the smell of me or my family." All cheeriness of her facial expression which was just there a moment ago had vanished.

"Alice, your family doesn't smell...you all have the nicest scent I've ever smelt... You smell like apples and Rosalie smells like peaches and Edward smells like Freesia and honey only you all smell so much better than that...There is really no words to describe how you smell." She looked at me and seemed confused before replying. "Bella...you've got a _really_ good sense of smell." I noticed Jacob's smug expression that was previously on his face had vanished.

Billy spoke. "Well Charlie, we'd better be going...keep yourself well..."

He rolled in his wheelchair and shook my hand with a very firm grip, Bella keep safe, you don't always know what monsters you could be talking to." He said to me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Likewise Billy." I said and he let go of my hand, with his mouth wide agape before turning to the door and leaving.

"Bye Bella." Jacob whispered his whole frame was shaking and I noticed all the Cullens had taken atleast two steps closer to me. A boy even taller than Jacob sent him a warning glance and Jacob scampered after his father, the tallest boy just looked at me with cold eyes before following Jacob.

Seth must have watched me watching the boy with cold eyes leave because he quickly explained. "Don't worry Bella, that's just Sam...he's always cold towards people he doesn't know, bye Bella!" Seth grinned at me and pulled me into a vice-grip hug, breathing lightly on my neck before straightening up and grinning at Edward. Humour was clearly evident in Seth's eyes.

I waved at a tall dark haired, tanned skin girl who was following close behind Seth and she growled at me.

Growled...? That wasn't a very human thing to do. I was stunned out of my fear because she stood still and was still glaring at me. My hand was frozen in mid air and then Seth suddenly came back in and grabbed her arm and tugged her outside.

He came back in a moment later. "Don't worry...that's just my sister Leah. She won't hurt you Bella." I smiled a genuine smile at him and he blushed before hiding his face and running out the door,

Charlie walked up to me and handed me a small black box that had a white ribbon on it. He blushed and nodded and I returned his nod. Charlie and I tended to steer clear of awkward situations. "Well Bella...I'd best be going...I have to go to the station now but have fun at the Cullens." I smiled up at him and gave him a hug.

Tomorrow I would be starting school...Hopefully I would get alot of classes with Edward and Alice. That would mean I would get to spend more time with them. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself.

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**I actually finished this chapter yesterday but I didn't get to post it because my internet was down for so long. I just got to post this because it only came back on a few hours ago, it was strange because my internet doesn't usually go down...I have the fastest internet possible and everyone elses in the street was still on but unfortunately for me theirs was secured internet so I couldn't actually connect to theirs.**

**Review, Review, Review, Review, Review!**

**I'll update again tomorrow.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please forgive me! I know I haven't updated in forever!!**

**I'm truly sorry.**

**I'll update alot more often now, I promise. Thank you everyone who reviewed and please continue to review, you're my inspiration.**

**:)**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a**

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**Bella's Pov**

I'm now standing outside the Cullen's home with Edward...I can already tell that Alice went all out by the flashing lights I can see through the window, might aswell get this over with.

"Bella!" Alice grabs my hand and tugs me into the house, I was right...It's all bright and cheery but I am happy Alice thinks that much of me.

There is lights everywhere and Banners that read "_**Happy Birthday Bella" **_I feel a voluntarily smile grace my face, this party is so Alice.

_Bella's smiling!_

**Alice's Pov**

Oh, I just knew Bella would L-O-V-E my party!

I can't wait until she sees the presents we've all gotten her, she's going to be so happy.

Bella's smiling!

"Of course I'm smiling Alice, this party is amazing."Bella beams at me.

"What...?"

"Well...you said I was smiling...didn't you?" She blinked her eyes in a confused way.

"Bella...I didn't say anything...I thought that..."

**Bella's Pov**

I could feel tears whelming in my eyes, I never meant to read Alice's thoughts...It was a accident.

_Don't cry Bella! _I heard Esme exclaim.

"I'm not crying Esme..." everyone gasped.

I looked over at Esme and seen her with a dumbstruck expression. Did I just read her thoughts? I could feel my eyes widen and tears drop down my face.

I had to get out of here now, I've never read anyones thoughts before then I suddenly do it twice...why?

I bolted straight for the door but was caught by Edward before I could even reach it. "It's ok Bella, don't worry, I'm sure it won't happen again...this has only ever happened to you this once right...? I'm sure it's just a one off thing.

**Edwards Pov**

I wasn't sure if Bella's thoughts were a one off thing but I had to reassure her somehow, she's never read a humans thoughts, but a vampire? That's a completely different story.

I told everyone to try and hide their thoughts or hide them so then perhaps Bella wouldn't be any more terror-stricken than she already is. Somehow when I turned into a vampire I didn't seem too shocked at the fact I could read minds.

"Bella, would you like to open everyones presents?" Alice beamed at Bella and Bella nodded.

"Ok Bella, this is my present to you!" Alice beamed like a four year old who just got a new puppy.

Bella looked at the giant pink parcel before neatly unwrapping it. "Wow Alice! It's a white grand piano, thank you so much!" Bella beamed and hugged Alice tightly, I was now very thankful that Alice suggested we went hunting last night. Bella looked dismayed.

"Alice...I can't accept this...it must have costed a fortune...It's far too extravagant." Bella held her head for a moment like it hurt.

The buzzing noise everyone was making was starting to get annoying.

"Oh Bella, of course you can! I got it just for you." Alice beamed at Bella and Bella timidly smiled back, she still looked unsure if she should accept Alice's gift, she also looked like she was in agony.

"Ow..." Bella winced.

"Bella what's wrong?" I immediately went to Bella's side.

"My head, it's throbing...the buzzing noise wont stop..." Everyone stopped doing the buzzing noise.

"If it happens again tell me." I smiled at her, knowing it wouldn't happen again.

"Edward...I'm actually happy that I heard two peoples thoughts for a moment...if it means I can be more like you." Bella blushed and looked away and I felt my heart swell but I also realised Bella had stopped hearing the others thoughts, that was strange.

I knew that Bella would be the only person in my heart, for now and always.

"Bellabutton, you have to open mine now!" Emmett was franctically jumping in a childish manner.

It was clearly a large teddy bear, anyone could tell from the shape but Bella shook it just to humour Emmett.

"Hmm...what's this...Emmett, could this be a pillow..?"

Emmett grinned shaking his head frantically from side to side.

"Oh...then...hmmm could it be a ...teddy bear?" Bella grinned at Emmett and he grinned back.

She gently undid the wrapping paper and gave the big pink bear a hug and kissed the bears nose, the bear was almost as big as her.

"It's wonderful! Emmybear!" Bella set the teddy bear down and ran towards Emmett and he caught her and swung her around in the air.

"Thank you so much Emmett!" they both grinned at eachother and Emmett set her on the ground as Jasper approached.

**Bella's Pov **

"Uhm...Bella...I got you a present..." Jasper looked really uneasy but I grinned at him to help him feel better.

I walked towards him and hugged him and he tensed up. "Jasper, it's ok...I trust you." Jasper smiled awkwardly and hugged me back.

Jasper handed me a book, it was beautiful brown leather. I examined the cover and noticed the word '_Diary' _was inscripted on the cover in a decorative gold font.

I felt my eyes water. "Jasper, thank you so much!" Jasper's gift was so thoughtful I felt so happy, Jasper must of sensed this because he grinned.

Esme then stepped forward, she handed me a small cerulean box with a white silk ribon neatly tied around it. I could tell by just looking at the box that Esme's present was expensive.

I undid the bow slowly and with hesitation to avoid ruining such a beautiful box. I opened the box, it was a beautiful silver charm bracelet with sapphires encrusted between the links of the silver chain, I examined the charms and realised there was one to represent everyone in their family. Emmett's charm was a small silver teddy bear, Alice's charm was a small silver stiletto shoe, Rosalie's charm was a small silver rose, Esme's charm was a small silver heart, Jasper's charm was a small silver book and Carlise's charm was a small silver stephiscope, Edward's charm was a small silver piano and my charm was a beautiful sapphire heart with '_Bella'_ carved into the center.

I felt tears fill my eyes again and I looked towards Esme with my tear filled eyes and she hugged me.

Esme took the bracelet and placed it on my left wrist.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" She warmly smiled and looked satisfied with my reaction to her present.

Rosalie offered me a silver old fashioned brush. She smiled at me and we hugged.

Carlisle gave me a wooden handcarved cross. I could tell it was aged by the smooth feel of the wood. I grinned at him and he smiled back.

Edward then stepped forward and took my right hand and placed a beautiful bracelet on it. It was a silver bracelet with a diamond heart. It sparkled beautifully. I felt tears fill my eyes once again before I hugged him, I'm sure Jasper could sense that Edward's present made me the happiest because even I could sense that Edward was feeling smug.

"Well let the party begin!" Alice grinned.

I heard Emmett hoot and everyone let out a laugh.

We just didn't know that everything was about to change...

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a**

**a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a **


End file.
